As to the known vibrators of this type, the rolling area is usually provided with functional openings for inlet and outlet of fluid, with a channel for the blade etc. Said openings and channel cause a series of technical, technological and functional problems. These problems are: high contact pressures of material at the edges of the openings and channel; greater requirements regarding the quality of the material; a need for thermic treatment and precise finishing; reduction of the functional efficiency of the vibrator on the grounds of a relatively low endurance limit of the contact pair in spite of the fact that materials of high quality have been used and that the materials have been treated thermically and mechanically in an optimum way. The obvious consequences of the above disadvantages are relatively high manufacturing costs of such vibrators. A further disadvantage of known embodiments is their low efficiency and the noise that is produced by the rolling of the scutching member along the channel and openings of the rolling area.
The existing vibrators of this type, i.e. provided with a blade, show a high inner resistance and, consequently, a lower efficiency due to the sliding of the unloaded blade along the scutching member of the vibrator.
The above-mentioned disadvantages of known vibrators are removed by the streaming vibrator with an uninterrupted rolling area and an unloaded blade.